


My Mr. Grayson

by Batkate



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: 18th Century, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, formal ball, jane austin au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batkate/pseuds/Batkate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>18th Century AU. A summer-eve's party brings Miss Barbara Gordon to the extravagant Wayne Estate, home of her dear friend Mr. Grayson. But a mutual friend suggests there's more than friendship between the two childhood companions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Mr. Grayson

"How is it," Artemis said, "That Wayne Manor seems to become more breathtaking with every party?" The most well-known estate in all of Gothamshire was always decadent, but it seemed dear Alfred had adorned the hallways with hundreds of fresh flowers, trimmed with ribbons.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? And yet despite it's splendor, this place will always be a second home in my mind," Barbara sighed. "Ah, Mr. Wayne!" She picked up the skirt of her laced gown to dash over to their host.

"Barbara," the older, still quite handsome man said as they embraced, "And Miss Crock, how good of you to make it."

"Thank you again for inviting me," Artemis curtsied, "I'm afraid I'll have to be Barbara's companion this evening."

"Your father isn't here?" Mr. Wayne asked.

"He's suffering from a cold and the pollen this summer is hardly helping his composure," Barbara lamented, "But he sends his love as always."

"Well, I'm sure Miss Crock will make you fine company this evening," Bruce nodded. "And," he added with a smile, "I'm sure my son will be more than happy to keep your attention."

"What on earth did that mean?" a blushing Barbara asked Artemis once Mr. Wayne left to attend to more guests.

"Perhaps," Artemis said as they walked arm in arm into the ballroom, which was slowly filling with guests, "it is because his son adores you."

"Artemis!" Barbara was shocked, "You mustn't be so brash. Richard and I have known each other since we were children." Indeed, ever since her neighbor Mr. Wayne had taken the orphaned Richard Grayson as his son so many years ago, they had been as close as any brother and sister. They would often walk the acres between their homes to visit each other at any time of the day or night. "He certainly does not think of me that way."

"I have seen you converse together so many times and he is far from subtle in his affection."

"Brotherly affection."

"My dear friend, you must be blind. I accompanied my uncle to the Allen estate just two weeks ago—"

"To see Mr. West, no doubt."

The lithe blonde blushed. "Yes, Wallace invited me to practice on his new archery field, but that is not the point. Mr. Grayson was there visiting Wallace and upon seeing me immediately asked if you had come with us. He was most disappointed he couldn't see you."

"I don't see what is so peculiar about that, Artemis. He is one of my oldest, dearest friends."

"Strange that such an oldest, dearest friend would be so perturbed by your growing friendship with one Mr. Kord. That a man so silly might have your affection. And I overheard him telling Mr. West that he had a matter of the heart to discuss with him and a most important question to ask of someone dear to him."

Barbara paused. "What are you—"

"Barbara."

As if the fates had it in for her, there stood Richard Grayson in the flesh. As per his father's insistence for these parties, his hair was slicked back and made manageable compared to it's usual shaggy appearance but the carefree air about him remained, ever dancing in his ice blue eyes. He took her hand and kissed it as he kissed the hands of all the eligible young ladies at such events … but a small voice inside her noted that he prolonged the chaste sign of affection ever so slightly.

"Doesn't our dear Barbara look lovely, Grayson?" Artemis said with a wicked smile. The two women had helped each other get ready, but Barbara had noticed Artemis took special attention to make sure Barbara looked just so. While she appreciated her friend's suggestion of the emerald green gown with lace trim, only now did Barbara realize her friend's wicked intentions disguised as kindness.

"Our Barbara looks lovely always, Miss Crock," Richard said with a wink, "No amount of lace could hide what comes so naturally."

The party progressed pleasantly. Barbara warmly greeted her once governess Miss Lance … except that she was now Mrs. Queen thanks to the love of Artemis' Uncle Oliver (Oliver and Miss Dinah's blessed union was how Barbara became lucky enough to meet her dear friend in the first place that past winter). She embraced the ever cheerful Miss Morse and her ever quiet fiance Mr. Kent, who simply nodded his acknowledgment. It was when the combined Allen/West clan entered that Barbara lost Artemis to the charming and affectionate Wallace West — although truthfully Barbara was willing to give up her companion for the evening knowing how happy the young man made her.

However, Wallace whisking her friend away to dance meant that she was left alone with the smiling Mr. Grayson. And while his company was usually a blessing, Barbara had some very specific questions for her friend and the area was far too crowded for personal conversation. Unfortunately, Richard had other plans.

"You will dance with me, won't you?" he held out his hand.

"You are allowed one dance, Mr. Grayson," she said firmly. However, one dance turned into two and then kind Mr. Duram asked for a dance and how could she say no to such a friend? And yet after Duram thanked her for the dance, there was Richard ready to greedily take her back on the floor. She did not wish to enjoy herself so much as she was, but it was hard to stay sour when Richard Grayson was around. After a particularly lively dance, they finally walked arm in arm out to the balcony, where the view onto the Wayne property was highlighted by the beauty of the night sky.

"Barbara," Richard laughed, "You put all other dancers to shame."

"You compliment me far too often, Mr. Grayson."

"I suppose you're right," he nodded solemnly, "I suppose I am the better dancer between us."

"Why did you ask Wallace about Mr. Kord?" It was a drastic change in topic, but it had to be said.

His mouth dropped. "Did he—"

"Artemis overheard you," she said harshly. "Why do you care if I'm friends with Theodore?"

"I—I don't."

"He's a good man, Richard. I've heard you make fun of his awkwardness, but he is my friend and I will not have you belittling him." She poked his chest for emphasis.

"He's just a friend?" Grayson asked quietly.

"Of course! And if you value our friendship, you will be kind to him."

Richard put his hands up. "Alright, you win! I was being unfair to your friend Mr. Kord."

"I'm glad to hear you say it." She nodded decisively and then took a deep breath. "I don't wish this to ruin our evening, but I needed to bring that to light."

"I understand completely. But going on to more cheerful topics of conversation, I see your Miss Crock and my Mr. West are getting along swimmingly," he hummed as he peered back into the party. Their two friends were enjoying some punch while seemingly ignoring the rest of the world but each other. "I seem to remember a certain wedding where you told me to not interfere in their affairs and yet—"

"I admit," she nodded, "you were spot-on in your pairing them together."

"Who would have thought the biggest flirt in Gothamshire would be paired so effortlessly?" Richard said with swollen ego at his accomplishment.

"Except the biggest flirt is standing right next to me."

His cheeks flushed a red that had nothing to do with the temperature, but his boldness remained.

"Who says I haven't found someone?"

Her breath caught in her throat. "Richard, I—"

"Richard!" A cheery voice called behind them.

"Miss Ander?" Dick said excitedly as he ran to hug the young Frenchwoman. "I didn't know you were in town!"

"My sister and I are visiting dear Mr. Logan but your father invited us to the party if we could make it." The young woman was in a fetching violet gown and as usual her curly auburn hair was perfectly done.

"I am so glad to see you, Kory. I was just speaking of you the other day," he grinned while still embracing her.

So that is who Richard discussed with Wallace. Barbara could feel the jealousy build in her and because she did not wear envy well, she quietly made her exit.

"Mr. West," she addressed her spirited fellow redhead, "The party has exhausted me, but I would hate for my friend to be stranded. Would you be so kind as to take Miss Crock home in your carriage?"

"Oh, you have my word, Miss Gordon," Wallace smiled.

"Barbara, is everything alright?" Artemis looked concerned. Barbara looked away from her friend's gaze only to accidentally lock eyes with Richard's across the room.

"I'm fine," she lied as she turned back to her friend, "Enjoy the party." She make her quick goodbye to Mr. Wayne before walking as fast as possible to her carriage.

Her father was feeling much better by the time she got home — apparently a night of rest was all he needed. "Have I given you my cold, dear?" he asked as she sat at his bedside, "You look a bit peaky."

"No father, I'm fine," she said with her second false smile of the evening. "Good night."

But it wasn't a good night. She tossed and turned in bed for a few hours before throwing on her robe and leaving her room. The grounds were quiet this early, the heavy mist of the morning distorting the soft light of the sun just under the horizon. She made her way to the garden on the far side of the property and sat on her tree swing — it was a favorite spot for her and Richard throughout their childhood and it was always a place of comfort for her in times of distress. And yet now it wasn't.

Shouldn't she be happy for her friend? Miss Kory Ander was kind, gentile and an advantageous match for him. She most certainly liked him and Barbara could see no way Miss Ander would refuse his proposal. After all, Richard was a good man — funny, sweet, loyal and … and Barbara loved him. Her hand went to her mouth as she gasped at the realization, although it shouldn't have been a surprise really. She had loved him for so long, a feeling that grew from their childish affection into something so much deeper.

For her, at least. By the way he held Miss Anders tonight Barbara was certain that Mr. Grayson did not reciprocate her own feelings. She was too late or not enough or … her warm tears hit her cheek and she fell into quiet sobbing.

"Is there anyway I can join you?" asked that oh so familiar voice from behind her. Wiping away her tears quickly, she turned to see Richard. He was still wearing his party attire, although his tie and jacket were gone. His hair was back to it's messy self.

"Mr. Grayson," she said with as much surprise as she could muster, "What are you doing here?" She stood and faced him, but did not move forward.

"You didn't say goodbye and I couldn't sleep."

"You walked here?"

"I couldn't sleep," he repeated. He walked towards her — with each footstep her breath became shorter. "I'm worried that … that perhaps I made you upset with certain romantic intentions." And so he admits his feelings towards Kory, Barbara thought.

"Why would I? It makes no difference to me," she said with more bitterness than she intended. The tone made Richard freeze.

"Do you mean—"

"I'm sure someday you will make a fine husband," she said. She can't bring herself to say "for Kory."

His face went dark. "Then I have my answer. Good day," he said acidly. She watched him stomp away for just a moment before —

"Richard, wait!" she ran to him, almost tripping over her robe. "I can't let our friendship dissolve just because you wish to marry her."

He looked utterly confused. "Marry who?"

"Miss Ander, of course," she said. He stared at her for what seemed like hours before breaking out into laughter.

"I do not wish to marry Miss Ander. No, she's lovely and I would be lying if I said I didn't think of her that way once but … no."

"Oh," she said. "But then …" Miss Gordon looked up to see him once again face to face with her.

"Barbara," he whispered, "Dear Barbara, I've tried for so long to hide my feelings for fear that you would not reciprocate. But tonight when you said Theodore was only a friend, I had hope. It was only when you left without saying goodbye that I was terrified I misinterpreted you. But I realize now that no matter what your answer, I must at least be brave enough to tell you that … I love you."

A soft gasp escaped her lips as she dared to look into his eyes. In the moment, Barbara couldn't manage to move, couldn't manage to speak and could barely manage to think as his words echoed through her.

"I love you," he said again, "I think I've always loved you. I—I walked here to see if I even had the smallest chance of winning your heart."

She paused for only another second before smiling and nodding.

"I have a chance?" he said tentatively, but she embraced him.

"You have me, you fool," she whispered into his ear, "You've always had me." At the revelation, he held her tightly and swung her around before dipping down and bringing his lips to hers.

"Now you're not just Mr. Grayson," she smiled against his mouth, "You're my Mr. Grayson."

They spent the next day visiting their many friends and family to reveal their engagement. The newly coupled friends expected many baffled inquiries from their loved ones, and yet to everyone they saw — her father, Mrs. Queen and Artemis, Miss Morse and even dear Teddy Kord — each friend simply responded that they were surprised it took so long.


End file.
